


Nine Mistakes

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle, F/M, Interrogation, Sex, interrogation room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Auror Hermione Granger makes nine mistakes as she interrogates Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle.





	Nine Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my I5 square which was the dialogue: "You are the worst human being on the face of the planet."**   
>  **"Aw, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me."**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“And then what?” Hermione asked as she paced before the interrogation table.

“Merlin, do we have to keep going over this?” Rowle groaned, dropping his head back and running a hand through his massive mane.

“Yes, we do,” Hermione snapped. “That’s what happens when you break the law…”

“Only when you get caught,” Rowle muttered.

“...you have to pay the consequences. Right now, the consequences are giving me an accurate statement.”

“But I’ve already given it to you three times, little witch!” Rowle growled.

“And I’m asking for it again,” Hermione said through gritted teeth, glaring at him. She hated the way he called her little witch. She hated the way it made a pulse of desire begin a slow beat low in her belly. And she especially hated how good he looked after being on the run for three years. Nobody should look that good, and definitely not someone wanted for war crimes. Purebloods were all supposed to be inbred and gnarl-toothed. Yet, here sat Thorfinn Rowle like Merlin’s gift to women. He was one of the tallest men Hermione had ever met, and as broad as a draft horse. If she allowed her mind to wander, she pictured herself climbing him like a tree while he fucked her brains out. So she didn’t let her mind wander.

“Fine, then we AK’d a bunch of Muggles in the service of the Dark Lord. Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear, little witch?” Rowle asked, bringing her wandering mind back to the task at hand.

His flippant tone pissed her off. “Merlin, you are the worse human being on the face of the planet,” she snapped.

“Aw, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Rowle grinned slyly at her. “I think you’re beginning to like me.”

Hermione sneered at him. “I need more details. How many Muggles? Men? Women? Children?”

“No, children. Mostly men and women, generally prearranged targets depending on who in the wizarding world they were related to.”

Hermione stopped pacing and slapped her hands on the metal table, leaning far over it. “Names?” she hissed.

“I don’t know,” Rowle replied. His brow was furrowed and he shook his head. “I’m not sure we were ever told.

“Then how did you know who to hit?” Hermione asked. She was still in his face and she delighted in the way his eyes raked themselves over her body. Despite being a Death Eater, Rowle was rather harmless compared to the rest of them. He may have been present killing those Muggles, but the advanced version of _Priori Incantatum_ hadn’t shown that his wand had ever cast the Killing Curse. Since Rowle wasn’t considered dangerous, he wasn’t handcuffed. And that’s where Hermione made her third mistake. Her first was thinking Rowle was attractive in the first place and her second was her inability to keep her mind _on_ the interrogation and _off_ the sick fantasies that kept flashing behind her eyes.

Rowle reached out and grabbed her wrists, yanking her forward and Hermione surely would have hit her head on the table as hard as her right hip bone had hit it if Rowle hadn’t hauled her wrists around his neck and cradled her head with one of his large hands.

“You’re pretty when you’re mad,” Rowle murmured against her lips just before he pressed a searing kiss to them.

Hermione’s fourth mistake was responding to the kiss rather enthusiastically. Her fifth mistake was scrambling her way over the table so she could straddle Rowle’s lap. Merlin, he was packing some kind of heat in his trousers. It was rock hard and the moment Hermione tilted her pelvis forward, it gave just the right sort of friction she was looking for against her clit and she moaned into his mouth.

Her sixth mistake was not keeping track of her wand because a moment later, Rowle had used it to disrobe them both. It wasn’t long before Rowle’s cock had slid through her folds and she was impaled.

“Oh, fucking Godric, what are we doing?” Hermione groaned as Rowle flexed his hips. His large hands were on either side of her waist, helping to direct her movements. She had her hands clutched against his shoulders and her eyes firmly closed. Rowle’s lips were feathering kisses down the column of her throat.

“I thought it was rather obvious,” Rowle murmured as he bent her back slightly, along the length of his forearm. His hand was gripping the back of her neck tightly as he continued to fuck her from below.

“I shouldn’t,” Hermione shook her head and Rowle’s free hand, reached down to flick her clit. Hermione groaned loudly. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, little witch. I can feel how wet you are. You’re dripping for me. You _like_ it.”

Her seventh mistake was admitting that she did indeed like the things Rowle was doing to her body. _Merlin did she like them._

Just as Hermione reached her climax, her back bent so far that her head touched the table behind them as Rowle’s arm supported her, the door to the interrogation room flew up.

“Fucking Circe, Hermione! Again?” Harry Potter asked from the door. His hand covered his eyes. Her eighth mistake was getting caught. Again.

“Give us a moment, wouldn’t you, Potter?” Rowle grunted as his hips snapped faster and faster. Hermione was completely insensate to anything else going on in the room. The pleasure of her orgasm being drawn out by Rowle’s movements.

The door snapped closed again and Rowle finished with a low groan. His lips were pressed against one of Hermione’s nipples and she shivered as his whiskers scratched her soft skin in such a delicious way.

“We should stop meeting like this,” Rowle murmured.

“Harry is definitely never going to let me interrogate you again,” Hermione agreed.

“Guess you’ll just have to get on my visiting list for Azkaban,” Rowle drawled.

Hermione laughed, nodding her head in agreement. Her ninth mistake.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
